Wireless data communications are increasing in demand and popularity. Mobile devices use cellular data networks or small wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks (WiFi hotspots) to access broadband data services for mobile devices. While cellular data networks provide a wider coverage, WiFi hotspots are capable of higher data transfer rates and lower power usage at a lower cost. However, WiFi hotspots provide a limited coverage area inhibiting use when the user is moving between locations.